


Settling in & Making a new friend.

by Webtrinsic



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Avengers Endgame (2019) - Fandom, Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Blood Brothers, Carol has trouble adjusting, Distrust, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Interlude, Introspection, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott is a Good Friend, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: (Contains minor spoilers about the Endgame clip that was released.)Carol understands why they don't trust her, why they're so cold at her sudden appearance. But she's here to help, sadly the Ant seems to be the only one who truly believes her even though Thor said he liked her.





	Settling in & Making a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/gifts).



> legit got bored and wrote this in psych class, kinda wanted to do a carol fic where the blood brothers thing got to her but then I saw that tv clip and had to do this because scott wasn't shown and i cant see him being cold towards her like rhode was. BUT RHODEY AND CAROL MUST GET ALONG SOON BECAUSE THEY MY SHIPPPPP

Her presence on earth was a mix of wonderment and suspicion. The team Fury had left for her to return to one day was in shambles. Untrusting, hopeless, and lost. Carol wanted to say more but she was almost sure they weren't fully listening. Too caught up in grief and sorrow, they in their own way had cast her out because she, in a way, was unfamiliar territory. She couldn't exactly blame them, but being on another team that didn't trust her brought back feelings of betrayal she didn't need to look back on.

While the others went off on their own to make a plan of attack without her, she looked through Nick's files that had been addressed to her. He must have believed she'd come back soon, or at least in time for her to meet his avengers. The others hadn't seemed to notice she was essentially going through their life stories. Carol had a feeling the Hawk and Widow would be angry with her later.

It isn't as if she couldn't bring them down a step and show them that _they_ were the desperate ones. It was them that needed her, not the other way around. The literal god didn't seem too concerned, but Carol was almost sure he knew what she was doing. He stalked her around at times, making her wonder if the others had asked him to. It made sense, they still haven't seen what she could do, having their strongest avenger stick around her was their best option when it came to their safety.

A movie cut through her train of thought, Ant-Man sat on the couch across from her with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He seemed to be the most upbeat, but he also sat on the outskirts of their group as well. Of course, they were friendlier towards him than her, but Scott hadn't once made any move to exclude her in anyway. In fact it was him often asking if she was coming when they were going out, or watching her curiously _not_ cautiously as if she'd do something amazing at any second.

Carol appreciated Scott, he didn't put her on edge or give her any reason not to trust him. It almost made her worry how laid back the man was, especially after they'd lost everyone. She wanted to get swept up in his excitement, the same way she normally would. But the tense air and skeptical glances constantly sent her way didn't allow it. 

"Want some?" Scott asked suddenly, offering the bowl to her when he noticed her gaze on him. Carol took a breath to bring herself back to the moment and nodded when she noticed a few unpopped kernals. Grabbing the bowl, Carol decided to indulge the ant and lit up her fist before placing it on the bottom of the bowl causing the kernels to pop. The ant's jaw dropped but he looked excited anyway as she smirked and grabbed a handful of popcorn before handing the warm bowl over.

Moving into a more comfortable position and hugging the files to her chest, the blonde turned her attention to the Western on the screen in front of them. Feeling a little smug as she felt the man's amazed gaze still lingering on her.

"What are they doing?" She couldn't help but ask when the men on screen slid a glistening blade along their palms before intertwining their hands in a shake. This seemed to spur Scott into listening again and giving a proper but tumultuous explanation.

"Blood brothers! It's kinda like they're connected. It's...well it's a pact." Carol tried not to pay attention to the sudden tightness in her chest as her eardrums rang. Her brain screaming.

 _Blue. Blue. Blue._ Her blood was blue. Her blood was not her own. This blood was her debt. This blood was a brand...a pact...a tether. 

"My blood is blue," She told him slowly, the words making him sit straight to display his full attention. They didn't know about her, but it only seemed fair the Ant knew first. Carol was sure her words were safe with him.

"It's not my blood, I was human once. And then one day, well I guess I had my superhero moment and got powers that were just too valuable for the Kree to pass up. I was a human and then, an explosion and a hell of a blood transfusion later, a weapon. I became something that needed to be owned, used, put in check. Yon-Rogg, commander of Star Force. He was supposed to kill me that day, but he knew what that explosion had made me into. He stole me, filled me with his blood and became to only thing I could turn to. He was my leader," 

Scott had long since paused the movie with a sad look in his eyes but he let her continue anyway, "He lied to me, put me on a team of people that hated me just like this one. I never knew why, I know now the reason these guys don't like me. They don't trust me, and I know they shouldn't, at least not right away. Thank you Scott, for not leaving me out,"

She gave him a soft, surely pitiful smile, one he returned without question before he grabbed the remote and un-paused the movie while making sure to fast forward through the rest of the scene as not to put the hero through anymore heartache. He didn't fail to notice the woman didn't pick up the folders again, she just relaxed into the cushions and only spoke up to ask him to pass the popcorn. 

But as the end credits rolled, Scott had to assure, "Give them time, it must be scary for someone to come in that can topple everything they've built. But you belong here, I'm sure of it. You're not a weapon Carol, and I'm happy to be on your team. If you ever need an Ant, I'm always around,"


End file.
